


bubble gum

by bakuntgo



Series: catradora college series [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Happy Birthday Catra, Jock Adora (She-Ra), Songfic, catradora, girl idk, kinda??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 00:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakuntgo/pseuds/bakuntgo
Summary: it's catra's birthday but someone's missing





	bubble gum

**Author's Note:**

> wanted to give a happy birthday to my favorite tyrannical lesbian

After the festivities died down, Catra sulked in her bed, vignettes of tonight’s events playing in her brain like a movie. She enjoyed tonight, honestly. Scorpia and Entrapta took her out to town to eat and drink, and she couldn’t have imagined a better evening. Still, something was missing.  _ Someone _ was missing. She looked over to her nightstand to a picture of her hugging her ex-friend, with the picture writing “Happy Summer!” Her lips curled into a sad smirk, chuckling softly as she begins to become reminiscent.

She missed Adora dearly, and part of Catra hated herself for missing Adora. She thought that at her big age she should’ve gotten over Adora moving. However, Catra still harbors that pain in her chest. She shouldn’t miss Adora because  _ Adora should be here with me. _ When Adora left, she managed to take part of Catra with her.

Catra grew spiteful of Adora, hating her for something that was completely out of her control. Despite Adora’s reassurance, telling Catra if she could stay, she would, catra refused that bullshit ass lie. Catra didn’t care about what’ll happen, she didn’t want to lose Adora. Was she childish for harboring such hatred towards someone she considered a friend? Probably, and Catra knows that now. But the twinge of pain she feels in her chest remains and it throbs every now and then, like now.

Catra wanted to call Adora, her hand hovering over her phone. She missed her voice and how stupidly excited she sounded all the time. The last time they talked, which was 3 months ago, Adora bragged about her new friends. Catra had to mute her microphone to go off on Adora. How dare she make more friends? Doesn’t she understand that  _ I’m all she needs? _ She cried herself to sleep that night, her claws tearing up her pillows and mattress like a scratching post. 

Catra shook her head. She couldn’t bring herself to call Adora, the memories of her being there and leaving would be too much for her.  _ She’s probably busy anyway with her friends to give a shit about my birthday. _ She knows that’s not true, that Adora is better than that, but this is the same girl that abandoned her to go to college and  _ not stay here with me. _

She needed to get her mind off of things, take a breather, so she grabbed her jacket and walked outside to her neighborhood. It was late so no one was really on the street except her and the streetlights that lit her way as she walked. The air was crisp and cool, but still had small fragments of summer lingering on to every time the wind blew. She walked passed the neighborhood park where she first met Adora. She was only 6 and Adora was 5. Adora accidentally hit her head jumping off the swing and Catra just asked why’d she jump before proceeding to call her a “dumb daredevil”. Who would’ve thought that Catra being mean blossomed a friendship?   
  
Catra proceeded her stroll, memories of her and Adora walking to the lake before the first day of middle school. They swore to each other that they would both get A’s and join cheerleading along with get boyfriends. But they both pinky swore to never leave each other. Catra felt herself almost cry at that memory.  _ So much for pinky swears, huh? _

Catra walked some more, seeing Adora’s old house, her throat becoming dry as she remembered the last time she really saw her. After middle school and high school, Adora got accepted to the University of Etheria, full ride and all. She dreamed of going there, the countless days and nights she’d talk to catra about what she’ll do once she gets there. When she got accepted, started her moving process.

The University of Etheria was way out of where they lived, meaning Adora had to move. 

Meaning she’d leave Catra behind.

Catra wasn’t the one to stomp on Adora’s moment since she  _ was _ happy for her, but she couldn’t help but get mad at Adora for leaving. The last memory she had with her here is  <strike> begging  </strike> telling Adora to stay, take a semester off.  _ Just don’t leave me. _

God, she was pathetic.

Catra made a beeline out of there and back to her house when a white car in her driveway stopped her. It couldn’t be Entrapta or Scorpia, no. they just left.

“You didn’t think I’d forget you, right Catra?”

Catra felt her heartbeat a thousand miles per second, her feet melting into the ground as her blonde friend steps out of the car, wearing a letterman jacket and jeans, holding a card and a black birthday bag.

“Adora,” Catra whispered, hot tears begging to come down her face. “How did you-”   
  
“I called in, saying I wouldn’t be in class. I couldn’t miss your birthday.”

Catra couldn’t believe it, Adora... Here…. For her….

It was quiet for the both of them, with catra fighting back tears and Adora at a loss of words.

“Look, you’re mad at me. I get it. I know you probably think I purposely left you, but I didn’t want to. Every day I think about you, and how you’re doing, and if you’re okay. I’m sorry for causing you so much pain, Catra.”

Catra takes in her words, but something isn’t right. She wanted Adora to apologize but now that it happened, it doesn’t feel right. 

“Adora… no.”

Adora stared at her confused. 

“Adora, I should be sorry. I acted like a brat and instead of supporting you I got mad at you. I’m so sorry for being a shitty friend to you.” The tears in Catra’s eyes began to fall as she continued to speak. “I should’ve supported you, I should’ve congratulated you. I’m such a childish bitch I couldn’t even tell you goodbye.” 

Adora walked over to Catra, holding her close to her chest. Catra sobbed and sobbed until Adora’s white shirt was covered in mascara and tears, mumbling incoherently about how sorry she is and how much she misses Adora. 

After a while of sobbing, Catra chuckles. “Sorry about your shirt.” 

Adora waves her off. “I have enough of these at home.”

They smile at each other, the silence saying what each of them can’t or won’t say out loud. 

“Around Thanksgiving and Christmas Break, I’ll be coming home. So don’t forget to put those in your calendar,” Adora says to fill the silence. 

Catra nods her head. Adora gives her the black bag and the card. “Happy birthday, Catra.”

They hug for a long time, with Adora’s face buried in Catra’s neck. “I love you, Catra.”

“I love you, Adora.”

They separate, and Adora gets back into her car, looking back at Catra. “Goodbye, Catra.”

Catra feels tears brimming again before building the courage to say, “Goodbye, Adora.”

Adora drives off, still looking in her rearview mirror until Catra is nowhere to be seen. Catra heads back into her house, opening up the card that Adora made.

_ To my headstrong best friend, _

_ I know you probably hate me right now, which is so like you. I know you probably want nothing to do with me, and I know you hope that everything bad happens to me. Truth is, you deserve to be upset. I am sorry for leaving you. I think about you every day I go to class and every time I listen to your favorite songs. No matter how many friends I get, you’ll always be my number one.  _

_ You’re a loud, crazy, arrogant girl. You’re headstrong and you’re stubborn. But you’re also sweet and you’re a sensitive person. Whether you know it or not, thinking about you makes my day better, it makes the sun a little brighter, the flowers more in bloom. You make me feel at home even when you’re not here. _

_ I don’t know if you have any plans for your birthday, but whatever you choose to do, you deserve it. _

_ Happy birthday, Catra. _

_ Love, your dumb daredevil. _

_ Adora.  _


End file.
